


Those Three Little Words

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry





	Those Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticcyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ticcyyy).



The first time Wilson says, “I love you,” to House, House punches him in the face, knocking him out and breaking his nose. Wilson wakes up in the ER with a resident bandaging his face and Cameron at her desk studiously avoiding looking at him. House shows up in Wilson’s office a few hours later, the glare in his eyes warning Wilson against bringing up any part of the incident whatsoever.

Wilson’s too confused to say anything, anyway.

The second time Wilson says, “I love you,” to House, House storms out of the apartment shirtless and shoeless, and is gone for two and a half days. When the American Express Fraud Division calls about the strangely high amount spent at Purple Orchid Steam and Massage, Wilson approves the charge.

Wilson doesn’t say it again for a long time, months, until one day it slips out at the end of a phone call. There is a honk and a curse, and the brand new Volvo that House had borrowed for a medical break-in in Stuck-up Suburbia needs over four thousand dollars in repairs.

The first time Wilson says, “I need you, you stupid self-loathing ass,” House takes Wilson into his arms and doesn’t let go for a very long time.


End file.
